The Fangies
by Crisi TM
Summary: A promo fic for The First Anual Fangreaders Award. AU story featuring Sookie and Eric


**A/N: _Many thanks to my dear friend Vic Vega 66 for beta'ing this story for me._**

**Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

Fangies Promotional Story

The night had barely begun but I was already feeling restless, something was urging me to get up and do something, hmm, interesting, immortality had few drawbacks, boredom was one of them, unfortunately. When you have countless centuries behind you and endless amounts of time ahead of you there wasn't much that could excite you.

I got out of my king sized, fur covered bed, took a quick shower, dressed and went out, on the hunt for intrigue and adventure.

I drove my beautiful red corvette aimlessly around the streets of Shreveport, waiting for something to catch my attention, trying to discover what it was that was making me feel so restless. Like a moth drawn to a flame my car left the city only to find myself driving into a small town.

Town was too strong a word for this rag tag collection of houses, shops and bars. The streets were empty rubbish blew down the road and dogs barked from behind the fences of the little white washed houses.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I hit my knees on the dash-board my car had hit a pot hole in the road.

"What the fuck is this town?"

I noticed a bar a little further along the street, so I pulled into the parking lot. Exiting the car, I circled it to see if there was any damage, it wasn't as bad as I imagined, there was a little damage to the paintwork but other than that it looked fine. I looked up and heard the noise of breaking glass so I shifted my focus towards the bar.

It looked rough and old. A redneck bar.

What was I doing here, the Sheriff of Area Five; the proud owner of the best bar in Shreveport?

I approached the front door, taking care not to step in anything.

"Hey! Let go of my sister, you son of a gun!"

There was a crashing sound and the doors flew open to let two men fly out of the bar clenched in a tight embrace? Was it a fight, it was hard to tell. I quickly moved aside to let them hurtle past me and cautiously entered the bar.

If you could take a western saloon, change the clothes of the people, throw in a little TV, a relic from the fifties, add a few beer soaked drunks and you would have a pretty accurate picture of the bar.

To top it all the bartender was a shifter, I smelt him as soon as I entered. He looked at me as if he'd he seen the devil himself entering the bar. Well, he might not be too far off the mark. There was another loud bang I turned to see where the noise had come from. A curvy waitress had just hit a customer over the head with her serving tray.

Very nice place indeed.

The waitress turned her head and suddenly she had all my attention. She had a beautifully curved body with a face to match, big blue eyes, a small aristocratic nose, an inviting mouth with full red lips and long wavy blonde hair.

Hmmm, this place was getting better and better by the minute.

She looked at me dumbfounded, and then she came over to me.

"Excuse me Sir, are you a vampire?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am, how did you guess?"

Not many people would have guessed right away that I am a vampire. I'd learned over the ages to make myself appear very human.

"What do you mean how did I guess? You're glowing!"

"I'm glowing? How very interesting."

"Yes, your skin is glowing like is lit from the inside." She touched my face as if to prove her point.

"Do you have anything here to slake the thirst of a vampire?"

I leant my head in to hers to better scent her fragrance. She was exquisite! Her smell made my mouth water, so fresh and pure, so exotic and sensual, like a ripe peach just waiting to be tasted. I was just the vampire to taste it.

She blushed at my double entendre and led me to an empty table on which there was a half empty cup of coffee and few sheets of paper.

"We have True Blood, if you would like one?"

"Sure, bring me one of those."

"Do you want it heated?'

"Of course, otherwise where would be the fun?"

She blushed a little more and left to bring me my order.

She was innocent and sexy, it was always a good combination.

I looked at the sheets of paper on the table:

* * *

><p><strong>The Fangies-1st Annual Fangreaders Awards<strong>.

The Deadline is Approaching!

The deadline for the Nomination Ballots for the Fangreaders Awards is **8th January 2012**. Our Fangreaders have the honour of submitting their favourite fanfics for nominations. In a little over two weeks the ballots will close, and we will be getting ready to present the nominees to a public vote in our fandom. Each fanfic nomination is crucial, because only the top 4 fics will be available for voting in each category so please fill out your ballot as soon as possible.

_We're all getting very excited for the Awards. Let's take a peek and see how our favourite characters are getting ready for the big event in our fandom._

* * *

><p>The Fangies, what the fuck was The Fangies? And the picture, it looked awfully like me!<p>

„Umm, sorry, I forgot to clean the table," the waitress extended her hand to take the papers away.

I grabbed her hand and held it firmly. „I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Eric Northman, at your service ma'am"

I tried my best impersonation of a southern gentlemen as I kissed her hand.

„I'm Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse, pleased to meet you," she responded politely.

„Sookie, a beautiful name for a very beautiful woman. Could you spare some time for me, dear Sookie?"

„Sure, I can take a little break, excuse me for a second."

She went to the bar and told the shifter she was going to take a shrt break and came right back. She sat on the chair across from me and quickly gathered all the papers from the table.

"So what are these papers and what are the Fangies?

"You shouldn't stick your nose in another people's business," she lectured me like an old school teacher.

I almost laughed out loud. "yes, but it seems that I already did that and now I'm dying to know what those Fangies are. Will you be so kind to have mercy on me?"

"OK fine," she brushed a hand through her hair nervously. "The Fangies is an award for the nicest fanfiction stories from SVM and True Blood fandom."

"Mmmm I find myself troubled. I don't understand what SVM means, would you care to explain?"

"It's a book and it's called the 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' it's by Charlaine Harris. It's about."

"Let me guess, vampires?"

"Well yes! And just so you know you look very much like one of its characters."

I snatched the piece of paper from her hand and looked at the picture again, "do you mean this one?"

She blushed, she seemed to do that a lot, and nodded.

"So what is your part in this, 'Fangies?"

"I wrote a story that was nominated for it, I am hoping that someone will vote for me."

"I would very much like to read your story," I fixed her with a stare, trying out my glamour.

She brought her hand up to her face and pinched her nose, "I have a headache, please excuse me," she rose from her chair, "I have to go and take care of my customers, have a nice night Mr Northman."

"You too, Sookie."

She went to the bar and took her tray and began gathering all the empty bottles and glasses from the tables.

That was interesting; no-one had ever resisted my glamour before. Perhaps there was more to her than met the eye. I pulled a hundred dollars out of my wallet, placed it under the unopened bottle of True Blood bottle and went outside.

I snapped my phone open pressing the first number on the speed dial.

"Pam, this is what I want you to do; find out everything you can about the Fangies and bring it to me by the end of the night. I am also interested in a woman, an author, her name is Sookie Stackhouse, she intrigues me greatly."

"She must be very pretty to catch your attention that way; will I be getting a vampire sister in the near future?"

"No, Pamela, you will not, one childe is more than enough," I chuckled as I shut my phone putting it in my jacket pocket as I got inside my car.

I looked back at the dump they called the 'bar' and starting to plot; what would possibly make a nice, innocent girl fall into the hands of the big bad vampire like me?

The End

AN: More details about The Fangies Awards at http: / / fangreaders-hall-of-fame. blogspot. com/( please remove the spaces around the dots)


End file.
